


Praxis

by flibbertygigget



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: “Liberation is a praxis: the action and reflection of men and women upon their world in order to transform it.” - Paulo FreireHamilton acts, and Burr reflects.





	

“What are you waiting for? What do you stall for?”

On the surface the question had seemed so easy, so simple. Hamilton had thought it so, no doubt. Hamilton, who had never hesitated in his life, who had never felt the urge to wait and reflect upon the consequences of his actions on those around him.

Burr was the opposite. He reflected, he waited, he hesitated until the opportunity for action passed him by and he was left alone to regret it. But the regret was easier to stomach than the possibility that he would get it wrong, that he and everything he loved would be destroyed in the aftermath of one terrible decision.

“I’ll keep my plans close to my chest.”

It was better to miss the opportunity than to live with the consequences of a poorly considered decision.

Sometimes Burr wondered what would happen if he made that move, if he threw himself at the world, eyes closed against the possibilities, as Hamilton did. Would he change the game, as Hamilton did, or would he fall and break? But, in the end, he was glad for his own hesitance.

When the Reynolds Pamphlet broke, Burr was one of the first to know. In a way he almost felt vindicated. Here was an answer to all of those late night musings, all those regrets of paths not taken and opportunities allowed to pass by. Burr may be only a Senator, he may be less successful than Hamilton professionally, but he still had his daughter and his reputation. Hamilton had none of that.

Anything was better than to live like Hamilton. Anything was better than to take and take and take until finally all you loved lay broken on the ground and you wondered how you got there. Burr would be content, he would wait, he would ensure that nothing would ruin him.

He would not ruin himself through hasty actions, not like Hamilton.


End file.
